My Story
by Annie and Ivy
Summary: The Loner. The Whore. The Loser. The Idiot.The One Night Stand. The Mother. The One with An Innocent Sister. The Bitch. The Slut. The Most Hated Girl In School. Those are all names people call me, My name is Katniss Everdeen, and this, is my story.
1. Chapter 1

The Loner. The Whore. The Loser. The One Night Stand. The Mother. The One with An Innocent Sister. The Bitch. The Slut. The Most Hated Girl In School. Those are all names people call me, My name is Katniss Everdeen, and this, is my story

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am considered the whore, loser, idiot, slut, bitch, loner etc. at my school.

My "career" started at a party. One night, was all it took, for my life to become shit.

it all started when Gale Hawthorne threw a party. Glimmer told me what to wear and how to act, hoe to walk, all that shit.

At the party Glimmer ordered me around. When she came over to me with two beers. I told her no. Then she said if I didn't do it, she would make my life living a hell. So I did it. Then it led to anther, and another, and another, and well you get the point.

By the time I was completely intoxicated, I was walking aimlessly around the house. When suddenly I crashed into someone. And hey guess who it was.

Gale Hawthorne.

When I fell, my beer fell all over my shirt. So being the gentleman Gale was. He told me he had extra shirts in a guest room. So I went with him. He told me to check in the closet while he checked somewhere else. When I opened the closet there was nothing. So I went to go tell him. Well more like stumbled. When I got there he pushed me onto the bed and I told him to stop. He didn't. I guess you can tell what happened after that.

A month later I found out I was pregnant. I remember the argument like it was yesterday.

"Gale, I'm pregnant" I say.

"Fuck off" he said.

"That sounds familiar, yeah now that you think about it I was telling you that exact same thing when this-" I point to my stomach."-was created" I said.

He jut pushed me and called me liar. That's when Glimmer decided to come in and say that we weren't friends anymore, cause she didn't want to be friends with a slut. Me. A slut.

The next day the rumors started. I lost all my friends except for Clove Kentwell, she believed me and she didn't judge me. So all this led up to now. Senior Year. The last year of high school. Thank god for that.

All this bullshit started in Freshman year. But I gained one good reason to ignore what people say about me. My little baby girl, Fate Aidan Everdeen. She's my reason to live, of course other than Prim, who by the way spoils my baby girl rotten.

Yes the rumors are still going around. A new one comes everyday. But hey I get through for Little Fa.

"Kat, did you hear that we're having a group of new kids this year, a group, not one, not two, but a group" Clove said as I picked her up in my red Lamborghini. I'm rich but that's because my dad is in a band. It was the main reason Glimmer was friends with me. She just wanted money. That slutty gold digger. I know you shouldn't judge a book by its cover, but with Glimmer, it's hard not to.

"How many are there?" I ask her.

"Like 5 or 8 or I don't know" she said.

"Just great, more people to learn about me" I say sarcastically.

" Don't worry Kat, it'll be over in like what 7 months" She says.

"You say it like its an day thing" I say.

"We'll it is, cause you go through it everyday so you should be use to it by now" she says.

"Thanks Clove that make me feel SO much better" I snap.

"Your welcome" she says cheekily.

I playfully punch her. She does the same t goes on and on the whole ride until we get to school.

"Welcome to your final destination, hell" Clove says. I laugh.

"What would I do with out you?" I ask.

" Die in a hole" she says.

"More like die in here" I say pointing to the school building.

"I think we all would" She says.

We make our way to our lockers, which are next to each other, and get our books for our class.

We make our way to the room joking about Glimmer and her posy.

"I mean seriously how could someone be that stupid?" Clove asks while sitting down.

" We'll why don't you ask Glimmer" I say.

"Because she wouldn't be able to answer" Clove states.

"True but then why are you asking?" I ask.

"Because who could confuse Canada, with Hawaii?" Clove asks.

"Glimmer" I say.

We laugh. Then three people walk in and head towards the teachers desk. Two of them are boys while the other is a girl. They ask the teacher something and they start talking.

"Alright Class! I'd like you to meet three of our six new students attending Capitol High, everyone please welcome, Johanna Mason, Cato Hadley, and Marvel Quad" Our teacher Wiress said.

I look at Clove.

"Six" I mouth. She smirks.

"Ok as you can tell everyone is in groups of five, I let you choose where you sit but if you mess up, your sitting next to me, so since there is no available seats Exocet for the ones next to Ms. Everdeen, and Ms. Kentwell, to will have to sit next to them, don't distract them because they're my top students got it" Wiress ordered.

"Yes Sir! I mean ma'm" Johanna said. I snickered. She looked over at me as smirked. I like her already.

Wen they sat down I noticed that Johanna had earphones on. I smirked at her. She put her finger on he lips, signaling me to not tell. I smiled.

"Ok class since today is the first day, I will let you all get to know each other" Wiress said.

Clove signed in relief.

"So where you from?" Clove asks.

"Earth" Johanna said. I laughed.

"Have you heard anything about Ms. Everdeen here" Clove points at me.

"Don't point at me, you don't like it when I point at you" I tell Clove.

"Yeah that's because it's considered rude" Clove says.

"We'll then why are you doing it?" I ask.

"Because I'm Clove"she says while rolling her eyes. I chuckle.

Somebody clears their throat.

"Right, so have you heard anything about her" Clove asks, once again pointing.

"No why?" A green eyed boy asks.

"No reason just the fact that everybody here calls her a slut" Clove says simply.

"Your a slut? I'm Marvel by the way" He asks.

"No, people call me one, but I'm not" I say.

"Why do they call her that?" Johanna asks. I stare at my desk.

"Because I had a baby" I whisper.

"Wow just because if that? That's fucking stupid" Johanna says.

"I know right" Clove says.

"It's not what they think" I mutter.

"Does it matter what they think?" A guy who I'm guessing is Cato, asks.

I look up at him.

"No" I say.

"Well then why do they call you that?" He asks.

"I can't tell you yet" I say.

"Yet?" Johanna asks.

"Yes, yet, the way Kat an I work is that once we get to know you and fully trust you, we tell you, which by the way is very hard to do, right Katniss?"Clove says.

"Totally" I nod.

Cato just looks at me. Then at Glimmer. Then at me. I think he's piecing it together. Considering that Glimmer is throwing daggers at me.

"Oh I get it" He says.

"No you don't" I say.

"Right" he says catching on.

I look up at him once more and realize he staring at me. We stare back at each other for what seems like an eternity. Then the bell rings. I quickly get up and run to my locker. Leaving a shocked Clove and a confused Johanna behind.

I can't let him know. I can't.


	2. Chapter 2

My Story

Ivy:Thank you so much for those of you who reviewed! As you can tell Annie's not here because as she said yesterday she went to the hospital to continue her fight with cancer, she's making good progress! So keep reviewing lovelies :)

"Katniss! What the flipping fuck dude!" Clove says.

"Haha flipping fuck" Johanna laughs.

Normally I would laugh but I not in the mood. Cato is so close to finding out. I can't let that happen. I have to lead him to believe in something else.

"Sorry Clove I wasn't feeling well" I lie.

"You suck at lying but it's cool" She shrugs.

"Thanks?" I ask confused.

"Hey what class do you have next?" Johanna asks.

"AP science" I say.

"Me too" she says.

"Let me show you the way" I say.

"Fine leave me, all alone, in the hall, with strangers all around me, so go ahead, leave, I'm mr. Lonely I got nobody" Clove jokes.

I laugh.

"Bye" I wave. She gives me the bird.

"Are you and her always like that?" Johanna asks.

"Yeah she's my only friend" I explain.

"Well my old friends called me Jo or Jo-Jo" she laughs.

"Well Jo-Jo you seem like an awesome person so tell me where you from and don't say earth" I warn. She laughs.

"I'm from Washington, well all of us are, and we moved here because they said we could have a better chance of getting a scholarship here so we came" she explains.

"Hmm interesting" I say.

We arrive at our class, and take a seat.

"So who are the others?" I ask.

"Well there's me, Marvel and Cato, then there's Annie, who I'm sure you'll get along greatly with, then there's Finnick, Annie's boyfriend, he's a flirt, and Finch she's a smart ass and runs really fast" Jo says.

"Wow they sound awesome" I laugh.

She laughs too.

"Ok class, welcome, I'm Beetee your teacher, and today we're all going to introduce ourselves because as I've heard, we have new students here" Beetee says.

"Ok you first" he points to a girl in the front row.

"Pointing is rude" I whisper to Jo. She snickers.

"I'm Delly Cartwhight" She says in a bubbly voice.

This goes on and on until it reaches me.

"I'm Katniss Everedeen" I say.

"Slut" I hear someone cough.

"We will not address our classmates like that! Now apologize!" Beetee orders.

"It's ok, I'm used to it" I say.

"Katniss" Jo whispers.

"What it's true" I say.

I sit down and Johanna goes next.

"I'm Johanna Mason" she says, but then she turns around.

"And I would totally hate to have to get sen to the principals office, oh wait, on second thought, I would love that" she says and punches the guy in the face and then knees him on his groin. I laugh.

"Way to go Jo!" I holler. She laughs.

"And that class, is a demonstration of what you should do when you don't want preface babies" she says. I laugh even harder. So does everyone else.

Something tells me this is going to be a good year.


	3. Chapter 3

My Story

Ivy: so were doing a time skip like 2 months, sorry I just got good news from Annie and I have to go and visit her in the weekend :) oh and this story will be short like 15 chapter but hopefully 25 chapters.

Chapter 4

"No Jo-Jo I will not sing!" I yell at Jo.

There was news of a talent show today at lunch and she wanted me to sign up for it. The thing is its not really a talent show more like a masquerade. You have to wear dresses. Count me out.

"Kat, your fucking amazing! How come you don't want to sing!?" She yells back.

"Because I have to wear a fucking dress!" I yell.

"So wear jeans under it" she yell.

"Have you forgotten I have to take care of little Fa that night!" I yell. It's the night of June 17.(AN: my birthday :D) Today's the 12 of June. So that gives me what five days to find a dress. Annie, Jo, and Fox -Finch- said they would help me. See that's what I like about them, they help and they don't judge me. Unlike other people. Anyways.

"Jo-Jo, think about it if I'm amazing as you say I am, they're going to make me take off the mask, then when I do they're going to make fun of me" I say.

"Katniss, listen to me, That. Won't. Happen." She says grabbing my shoulders.

1 Day later

"I'm so tired" I groan. We just came back from shopping. Jo said were going to CBS considered the golden girls since we all have gold on our dresses, of course its not actual gold.

"Did you see Glimmers face, when Fox and Annie put the smoothie on her hair? Hilarious!" Clove says cracking up.

Glimmer came up to our table saying I wa damaged goods, of course Cato said I wasn't after that and well he asked me to the masquerade were having tomorrow, I said yes but he'll have to find me, then I winked.

"Cato asked me to be his date for tomorrow night" I say out of the blue.

"What!?" Clove screams. I laugh.

"You heard me" I say.

"Oh my god! That is so cute!" She says clapping her hands.

"Your acting like Annie" I say.

"Sorry" she says.

"I'm sleeping over by the way, so is everyone else" she says.

"Fine" Little Fa starts to cry. I groan.

"Shh little Fa, Sh, it's okay" I say. She doesn't become quiet.

"Sh mommy's here" I soothe.

Still nothing.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this" I groan.

"I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh." I finish and see Little Fa sound asleep.

"Katniss! That was AMAZING!" Clove whisper shouts. I turn red.

"No it wasn't!" I hiss.

"I beg to differ" We hear. We both turn and see my dad there.

"Dad!" I say quietly.

"How are my girls doing?" He asks.

"We're ok dad" I smile.

"What about you Clove? Need anything?" He asks

"Well I need a car, a house, food, a phone, money for a lost textbook-" I cut her off.

"Clove!" I say smiling.

"What it's true" She says.

"I can give food an money for the lost textbook but I can't buy you a house and you'll have to wait for your birthday to get a car and a phone" My dad says.

"Awesome" Clove says.

"Dad?!" I say.

"Katniss?!" He mimics.

I make a palm face. He just smiles.

"I came here to say that food is ready, Clove are you going to stay?" Dad asks her.

"Sure" Clove says shrugging. I just laugh. Oh Clove always hungry.

"Let's go Clover" I say.  
We make our way down the stairs, but hen I remember about Little Fa and tell them that I'll be downstairs in a second.

"Bad mother!" Clove scolds. I laugh.

I make my way up to my room and pick Little Fa up. Then the door slams. I snap my head in that direction. Nothing's there. Must have been the wind. Oh well.

I open the cabinet where I put Little Fa's blankets. I grab a light green one and wrap it around her.

I hear footsteps. So I turn only to come face to face with a man in black ski mask.

"Don't say a word" he warns. He's tall. Muscular. Fit. He has dark blue eyes.

"Come with me and no one gets hurt" He says.

"Who are you?" I whisper.

"Someone" Someone. Wow. So specific.

I don't move.

"C'mon, hurry up, others are waiting, and they don't like waiting. Downstairs the doorbell rings. I hear voices then I hear footsteps coming up. Muscles doesn't notice. Luckily.

"Help! Help me! Dad! Help!" I scream loudly. Muscles covers my mouth and throws me in the floor, then he points a gun to my face.

"Katniss!" I hear.

"Look at what you did, you'll have to pay for that" Muscles says.

He lowers his hands to my pants. My eyes widen. I start to struggle.

"Katniss!" I hear

"Katniss!" I hear.

I'm shaken awake by Clove. I gasp for air.

"Guess who's here!?" She squeals. Wow. Clove squealed. This cannot be good.

"A guy with a truck load of food?" I ask.

"No, I wish, but you go downstairs and check for yourself, he might as well be counted as food" she winks at me. Ok now I'm creeped out. The fuck does she mean by "he might as well be counted as food"

I get up from my forest green bed and put on a big sweater that covers me up to my thighs, since its snowing outside, and plus I'm wearing bootie shorts.

"Nice to meet you sir, I'm Cato Hadley" I hear.

"Oh shit!" I whisper near the bottom of the stairs.

I turn around ready to bolt out of there only to see Clove smirking with her arms crossed.

"Oh crap! Clove! Don't do that!" I hiss holding my hand over my heart.

"Uh uh uh Katniss, you can't escape this time" she grins evilly while shaking her head.

I groan.

"Fine let me just change into-" I try to push past her, only for her to push me causing me to fall down.

"Ow" I groan at the bottom.

I hear Clove laughing.

"Katniss?!" I hear Prim say.

I look up.

"Hey" I say cheerfully.

Clove laughs even harder.

"Are you otay mommy?" Little Fa asks.

"Of course, but Clove isn't" I say evilly.

Clove stops laughing.

"Huh?" She says.

I throw a pillow at her only for it to hit her in the face causing her to fall down too. Little Fa giggles.

"Now don't ever do that Little Fa okay" I tell Little Fa.

"Bitch" Clove grumbles.

"You fell Aunty Cove" Little Fa giggle at Clove. She can't really pronounce Clove so she says cove.

"No the floor just wanted a hug Fa-Fa" Clove says.

"That's a silly hug" Little Fa says

"Not as silly as how Katniss did it" Clove smirks.

Little Fa just giggles. She has brown hair, grey eyes, and she's so adorable. She reminds me of Prim when she was small. I pick her up.

"Katniss, Cato here, came to ask you a question. I'm going to go to work, so I'll se you four later" My dad says pointing to me, Clove, Prim, ad Little Fa.

"By dad" Me and Prim say.

"Bye grandpa" Little Fa says waving.

"Bye Katniss, Prim, Clove, and of course Little Fa-Fa" My dad says.

"So what'd you wanna ask me?" I ask Cato.

"I'm going to go to" Clove says turning around.

"The kitchen!" She says heading over there pointing. She comes back moments later for Little Fa.

"Let's go burn mommy's pancakes!" Clove says enthusiastically.

"Clove!" I warn. They just laugh.

"You were saying?" I ask Cato.

"I was going to ask you if you were performing at the masquerade tomorrow?" He asks.

"No" I lie.

"Well then" He says getting up.

"Oh just ask her already!" I hear Clove yell.

"Ask me what?" I ask Cato.

"Katniss, I was going to ask you if to wanted to be my date to the masquerade" Cato says looking down. I stand there shocked.

"Well don't just stand there woman! Answer!" Clove yells.

"Sure" I say shaking my head.

Clove giggles uncontrollably.

"Are you high?" I ask her.

She shakes her head.

"Fa-Fa come here" Clove tells Little Fa.

"What do you think of them?" Clove asks her.

"They're in love! Eww!" Little Fa squeals. Me and Cato blush scarlet while Clove laughs like a madwoman.

"Ignore them, it's like idiot one and idiot two" I tell Cato.

"Hey!" Clove hollers.

I smile at her.

"But sure I'll be your date, but you'll have to find me" I tell him.

Cato tells Little Fa bye and gives her a piece of candy which causes her to hug his leg saying "Don't go!" It's adorable.

I tickle which causes her to giggle and let go of Cato.

I look at Cato. He smiles at me and kisses my cheek.

When he leaves I freak.

"Oh my god!" I squeal jumping up and down, so does Clove, Little Fa just looks confused.

"This is so exciting!" Clove squeals.

Prim just laughs and takes a picture of all three of us.

"One for the books" she says then leaves.

"We have to get ready, we have to call Annie, Jo and Fox so they can come over and sleep here and then we could all get ready together" I say quickly. Wow. I'm like acting super girls right now. But it doesn't matter because Cato asked me to the masquerade! I get butterflies in my tummy. I might just pass out of excitement.

"I'm so happy!" I scream.

"Ok deep breaths" Clove says.

I do as told. I calm down and go get my dress ready.

"Prim! Help me with my dress!" I scream. I hear a squeal. I roll my eyes. Girls. Wait. Never mind I was like that a few minutes ago.

We all go to my room and get Clove's and I's dresses out.

"These are amazing Kat!" Prim says.

I have a beautiful short white dress that has embroidered gold (not real gold) on the corset, it hugs my body "perfectly" as Annie says it did.  
I have a white mask with gold on it it, it has a golden colored feather. My heels are white. Annie insisted I get heels. She says it makes me look taller. (AN: it's like Glimmer's dress except less showy)

Clove's dress is the same as mine. Except in a different color. Hers is black with a red corset. Her mask is red with black an her feather is gold too. Her heels are black. She plans on wearing leggings with them so she won't get cold.

Annie's is a sea green dress, with a golden corset with gold heels, her mask is sea green with gold and a gold feather.

Jo's is a navy blue with white. White corset. White heels. Navy blue mask with white. It has a gold feather.

Fox's is salmon with grey. Grey corset. Grey heels. Salmon mask with grey. It has a gold feather.

"Why hello golden girls!" Jo says. I laugh.

She began calling us that when we bought our masks with a gold feather on it.

"Jo! Cato asked Katniss to the dance!" Clove screams.

Annie , Fox, Jo and Clove begin to squeal. Yup JOHANNA MASON SQUEALED. It's the end of the world.

"Ok Annie, Finch, I need you to help me with the dresses. Clove, Jo, and Kat, I need you to arrange the room and get snacks" Prim orders.

"Anything else queen?" Jo asks sarcastically.

"Nope" Prim says.

An hour later the dresses are hanged around the room. We have popcorn, chips, soda, candy, pizza and movies.

"What movie?" Clove asks.

"Paranormal Activity 4!" Jo yells.

"No World War Z!" I yell back.

"No Paranormal Activity 4!" She yells back.

This goes on until Prim comes in and says,

"Just watch both of them!"

We both agree and and throw popcorn at each other.

The first movie we watch is World War Z. (AN: I love that movie) It's 10:30 by time it finishes. Jo excitedly puts in Paranormal Activity 4.

She laughs the whole time. Mostly in the scary parts.

When the movie finishes, we're all sleepy and Annie and Fox are clinging to each other. Sooner or later everyone falls asleep, but not me. Not because I'm scared, because I just can't sleep.

I get up put on a pair of sweatpants over my shorts. Put on my oversized sweater, get my phone, put on my boots, a hoodie, and go check on little Fa.

I step into her light green room. I see her sound asleep on her little green bed. I kiss her forehead and go outside.

The cold snowy breeze hits my face. I put my hoodie over my ears so they won't get cold and tug on my sweater.

I make my to the park a few streets away from here. On my way there I pass what appears to be a group of seniors smoking. I roll my eyes as they try to get me over there.

Wen I get to the park I sit on one of the swings. No one ever comes here. So this is my favorite place. I use to come here when I was pregnant with Little Fa. Only Clove knows about this place.

I swing back and forth for a while. Then I stop as little snow flakes come down. One lands on my nose and I giggle. I remember this happened to Little Fa and she started squealing. It was the cutest thing ever.

I get up only to fall. I look up ad see the group of seniors I passed by earlier.

"Hello there pretty lady" One of them purrs.

I get up and dust myself. I try to push through them with no success.

"Don't you wanna come over to my place and have some fun?" Another one asks.

"Gross, no" I say disgusted.

I push past them this time only to be thrown to the ground.

"What the hell!" I scream.

"Feisty, I like it" The same one says.

"Get off of me!" I yell.

"Nope can do, we did it he nice way, now we're doing t the hard way" He says.

He starts kissing my neck and I try to push him off. He doesn't budge.

"Stop!" I yell.

He starts taking off my sweater.

"Stop!" I yell louder.

Suddenly he's ripped off me and thrown on the floor. I look up to see Finnick and Marvel there.

"She said stop" Marvel says kicking him.

All of them run off. Cowards.

"Finnick, Marvel, Thank you!" I cry hugging them both.

"What are you doing here all alone Katniss?!" Marvel yells. I flinch.

"I was going for a walk" I say.

"Marvel dude be nice" Finnick says wrapping his arm around me then hands me my sweater.

"Sorry its just she shouldn't be out here, all alone" Marvel says.

I look at his eyes to see ten full of worry. Marvel the jokester, the class clown. Worried.

"I'm sorry Marvel, I just wanted to walk" I whisper.

"It's ok Katniss, just be careful next time" he says hugging me.

"Let's take you home" He says.

3 minted later I'm home, we dropped Finnick off at his house which coincidentally is two houses down for mine.

"Marvel why were you worried?" I ask.

"Katniss, they raped my sister like that" he confesses.

"I'm sorry" I say comfortingly.

"She was walking home one night, when, these gangsters popped out and pushed her to the ground. She was just 14, but she looked like 16, they raped her one by one, and I couldn't save her, I was suppose to pick her up, I was suppose to drive her home, but my dad told me to do something else while he went to go pick her up. He didn't. He just went home and took a nap. When I saw him, I went looking for her. I found her in an ally, all bruises and cut, I covered her with my sweater, and rushed her to the hospital, she didn't make it, she had lost too much blood. And when I saw that guy on top of you I saw my sister, and I couldn't let her leave, I couldn't let you or your family feel what mine felt" He finishes with a tear on his face. I just hug him.

"Thank you Marv" I say.

"Thank you" I whisper.

If it wasn't for Marvel and Finnick, I would've been on the floor right now, all bruised and raped. And at morning it would've been to late to save me. Especially in this weather.

"Get some sleep Kat, you need t to look beautiful for Cato tomorrow" He says. I blush.

"He likes you a lot you know" He leaves.

He likes me. Cato likes me.

That night I fall asleep peacefully.


	4. 911

R.I.P for those who perished in 9/11 lets give them a moment of silence and lots of love for their family who were strong and brave. For those firefighters who were went in but never came out. For those police officers who tried to evacuate the building but found no way out. For everyone. Because yes, we lost people, and yes we got justice for those who suffered. But those people were strong. They were brave. And you never forget those kind of people. Because moments before they died, they called family. They didn't want to leave without a goodbye. They wanted to make sure that their family would go on wit their lives. Would be happy. Because even though they lost someone they loved, they were strong and hoped they would make it. We're all bruised and scarred. But we live on. Tall yet strong.

Now here are a couple of songs that remind me of this event.

**Wake Me Up by Avicii**

Feeling my way through the darkness  
Guided by a beating heart  
I can't tell where the journey will end  
But I know where to start

They tell me I'm too young to understand  
They say I'm caught up in a dream  
Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes  
Well that's fine by me

[2x]  
So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost

I tried carrying the weight of the world  
But I only have two hands  
Hope I get the chance to travel the world  
But I don't have any plans

Wish that I could stay forever this young  
Not afraid to close my eyes  
Life's a game made for everyone  
And love is the prize

[2x]  
So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost

Didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know

**Counting Stars by One Republic**

[Chorus]  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Yeah, we'll be counting stars

[Verse 1]  
I see this life  
Like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
In my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and ye shall find

Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

I feel something so right  
Doing the wrong thing  
I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

[Chorus]  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

[Verse 2]  
I feel the love  
And I feel it burn  
Down this river every turn  
Hope is a four letter word  
Make that money  
Watch it burn

Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

And I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that downs me makes me wanna fly

[Chorus]  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

[Bridge 4x:]  
Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons I learned

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

[Chorus]  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

[Outro 4x:]  
Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons I learned

**Dead Hearts by Stars**

Tell me everything that happened  
Tell me everything you saw  
They had lights inside their eyes  
They had lights inside their eyes

Did you see the closing window?  
Did you hear the slamming door?  
They moved forward, my heart died  
They moved forward, my heart died

Please, please tell me what they look like  
Did they seem afraid of you?  
They were kids that I once knew  
They were kids that I once knew

[Chorus]  
I could say it, but you won't believe me  
You say you do, but you don't deceive me  
It's hard to know they're out there  
It's hard to know that you still care  
I could say it but you wont believe me  
You say you do but you don't deceive me  
Dead hearts are everywhere  
Dead hearts are everywhere

Did you touch them, did you hold them?  
Did they follow you to town?  
They make me feel I'm falling down  
They make me feel I'm falling down

Was there one you saw too clearly?  
Did they seem too real to you?  
They were kids that I once knew  
They were kids that I once knew

[Chorus x2]

They were kids that I once knew  
They were kids that I once knew  
Now they're all dead hearts to you  
Now they're all dead hearts to you

They were kids that I once knew  
They were kids that I once knew  
Now they're all dead hearts to you

R.I.P. The Fallen, you may be gone, but your still in our hearts...

Never Forget 9/11 and those who perished. They may be dead but they live on.


	5. Chapter 5

My Story

Chapter ?

"Katniss!" Annie squeals

"What!?" I scream.

"What happened to your back!?" She screams. I look in the mirror only too see a gigantic bruise there.

"And your leg!? And your arms?!" Annie asks.

I look at my arms and see bruises there. Odd. I'm pretty sure I got the gigantic bruise form last night but what about my arms? My leg? How could I have gotten those.

"I probably hit myself in my sleep" I say.

"Ok well I can fix your arms and your legs, but I don't think I can cover the one on your back" Annie says inspecting my back.

"Okay, well I have this cream I made that can cover up bruises, luckily for you Kat it's your skin tone" Fox says taking out a medium sized container.

"Thank you so much Fox" Annie says taking he container and putting the cream in my back.

"Don't worry it's water proof, won't smudge on your dress, and dries quickly, so by the time Jo takes a shower, it'll be dry" Fox says.

"Thanks Fox, you should send this to a company or something" I suggest.

"Nah I'd rather keep it for us, just in case" She says.

"Okay" I say.

After Jo takes a shower Annie goes in, then Clove. I had already taken a shower. So I have nothing to worry about.

"Okay Clove sit on the chair and I'll do your make up" Prim orders.

Clove sits while Prim gets the bag.

"I want Oreos" Clove says.

She gets up and make her way to the kitchen.

"Where's Clove?" Prim asks when she come back.

"Here" Clove says with a mouth full of mini Oreos.

"Stay still and I'll give you a two gigantic boxes of Oreos with milk, for free" Prim says.

"Deal!" Clove screams.

She stays completely still you'd think she's a statue being painted for show.

"And there we go!" Prim announces.

"Damn!" Jo whistles.

Clove has red lipstick, blush, mascara, eyeliner which makes her dark green eyes pop, she has foundation on, and basically her make up is red. She looks amazing.

"Your turn Jo!" I holler. Unzipping each dress but covering it with the plastic just in case.

Everything about Jo is the same as Clove except instead if red it's dark blue and pink lipgloss. She moves the whole time. Laughing when Prim is putting blush on her.

"Annie! Your next" Prim squeals.

Annie comes out amazing. Like a goddess. Like Clove and Jo except this one is a beautiful sea green with gold glitter in it. Her lips in a light pink color fitting perfectly with her dress which she puts on after. After her comes Finch who like Annie also looks amazing. Then I'm next.

After what seems like an hour Prim finally finishes. I turn and face Te shocked faces of all the girls. What can I say? I'm beautiful thanks to Prim. With black eyes liner that makes my eyes pop. Beautiful curly long hair, luscious pink lips. Ivory skin, pink blush, it makes me look like a goddess.

Little Fa came in to play with us and when she saw me she gasped.

"Are you an angel?" She asks with wide eyes. I laugh and kiss her cheek.

"Jo-Jo an angel kissed my cheek" she whispers with her eyes shining. I smile at her.

They hand me my dress. When I finish putting it on I put on my heels. I look at myself and smile. I look amazing.

I come out of the restroom shyly.

"Oh my god! You look amazing!" They squeal. I turn red. Prim and Annie take pictures, with our masks on of course. Annie decides to post it on twitter and Instagram. She's a camera whore but who can blame her, she's beautiful and that gives her a reason to be one.

With the lovely ladies, getting ready for the masquerade, they be looking beautiful as always ;*

#masquerade#ready#beautiful

My notifications blow up with all the people commenting and liking it.

Some of them stand out.

Damn who's the one in the white? She's hot ;*

I'd date the one in red, sexy ;) but of course I won't the one in white

The one in the light pink dress, I love it! Where'd she buy it at?! Oh and the one in white! Not to mention the one on dark blue! So jealous of all of you.

The one in white doe ;*

So on and so on. I nudge Jo when a guy talks about her. She glares at me her, cheeks red with embarrassment.

"It's ok Jo, I'll plan your wedding, do you want it blue? Cause you know he seems to fancy you on blue, maybe you'll have sex in a blue bed" I shrug. Clove laughs.

"Same for you but in white" she smiles sweetly at me. That shut me up. She snickers. I stick my tongue out.

"Lets go!" Annie says. I nod and put on my mask.

As we head out I notice Annie carrying another bag. Except that it's black so I can't see it. Must be another outfit. I shrug not really caring about it.

I start to panic as I realize I don't know what song to sing.

"Jo I don't know what song to sing" I say.

"Well turn on the radio or your iPod the second or fourth song that comes on will be it" she shrugs. I nod.

I turn on my iPod and the second song that come on is I Know You Care by Ellie Goulding and the fourth dog to come on was Spectrum by Florence & The Machine. Annie and Finch voted for the first one and Jo and Clove vote for the second one.

I decide to ask Marvel.

Me:1 or 2?

Marv: 1? Why are you asking this?

Me: It's for a song

Marv: oh ok

Me: see you at the masquerade :)

Marv: See you :)

"Ok Ellie Goulding it is" I say. Annie and Finch high five each other and Jo and Clove huff.

"Don't be sad, next song I sing, you'll choose" I say. They smile a knowing smile at each other.

"Bad idea" I mumble.

"Oh relax, we'll have mercy on you" Jo says.

"This time" Clove grumbles. I give her a 'what the fuck' look. She smiles cheekily at me.

When we arrive the school I make sure I look ok. It's packed so it took us a while to find parking but we found one.

When we step out, guys start to whistle at us. I roll my eyes. They just want to bang. Girls shoot daggers at us. I shrug them off and step inside.

Everyone's either dancing or drinking punch. I go to a table with Clove while Jo, Annie and Finch get punch.

"This music is too loud!" Clove screams at me. I nod. The girls come back with the punch and I taste alcohol in it so I stop drinking it. Pretty soon two guys make their way over.

"Hello beautiful" he purrs at Annie. He has a muscular build and hazel green eyes. She smiles politely but ignores him. The other one makes a go with Jo but she says something that makes him back off.

"Not interested buddy" someone says placing a hand on his shoulder. The guy backs away along with his friend. Annie smiles at the one and only Finnick. I nudge Clove and Finch and tell them to keep quiet. They nod and giggle. Annie's favorite song comes on and she takes us all to dance. Smiling and dancing in those heels is not a good idea. I sit down breathless from dancing ten songs.

We talk and talk until Cinna, the main person of the drama department comes onto the stage. The music stops.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, who's ready to sing?" He asks. Cheers come from the crowd.

I nudge Clove who nudges me back. I do it again. She does it again. We're in the middle of a nudge war until Cinna starts to pick random people. He points at Clove. Her eyes are wide and I laugh.

"You look likes singer, why don't you come on up" He says.

She clings to me as they cheer for her go in.

"You'll do fine" I whisper. She sighs, gets up and walks to the stage, people cheering for her.

"Hit it" she says. The cheers grow louder.

Pretty soon a beat starts.

"This ones for my best friend" she says.

"I had a way then losing it all on my own

I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown

And I'm not sleeping now, the dark is too hard to beat

And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone

You shine it when I'm alone

And so I tell myself that I'll be strong

And dreaming when they're gone

'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home

Calling, calling, calling home

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone

You shine it when I'm alone home

Voices I play within my head

Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing.

And I think back to when my brother of my sister slept

In an unknown place the only time I feel safe

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone

You shine it when I'm alone

And so I tell myself that I'll be strong

And dreaming when they're gone

'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home

Calling, calling, calling home

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone

You shine it when I'm alone home

Yeah, hee

Light, lights, lights, lights

Light, lights, lights, lights

(Home, home)

Light, lights, lights, lights

Light, lights

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone

You shine it when I'm alone

And so I tell myself that I'll be strong

And dreaming when they're gone

'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home

Calling, calling, calling home

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone

You shine it when I'm alone home

Home, home

Light, lights, lights, lights

Light, lights, lights, lights

Home, home

Light, lights, lights, lights

Light, lights, lights, lights

Home, home

Light, lights, lights, lights

Light, lights, lights, lights

Home, home

Light, lights, lights, lights

Light, lights, lights, lights"

Cheers erupt the crowd as she finishes. She's amazing at it. I stand and clap at her.

"Amazing! Simply amazing! Why don't you ask one of your friends to come up here? Maybe their as good as you" Cinna says. Clove laughs evilly and points at Jo and Annie.

"Betty Blue step up here" she jokes. I laugh.

"Your next green lantern" she points at Annie. We laugh at her nicknames.

"Don't fret I didn't forget about you miss fish" she pouts at finch.

"Play a beat for my friend here would you?" Clove hollers. Cheers erupt once again.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

I was looking for a breath of a life

For a little touch of heavenly light

But all the choirs in my head sang no oh oh oh

To get a dream of life again

A little vision of the start and the end

But all the choirs in my head sang, no oh oh oh

But I needed one more touch

Another taste of heavenly rush

And I believe, I believe it's so oh oh oh

And I needed one more touch

Another taste of divine rush

And I believe, I believe it's so oh oh oh

Whose side am I on? Whose side am I?

Whose side am I on? Whose side am I?

And the fever began to spread

From my heart down to my legs

But the room is so quiet, oh oh oh oh

And although I wasn't losing my mind

It was a chorus so sublime

But the room is so quiet, oh oh oh

I was looking for a breath of a life

A little touch of heavenly light

But all the choirs in my head sang, no oh oh oh

To get a dream of life again

A little vision of the sun in the end

But all the choirs in my head sang, no oh oh oh

Oh, oh, oh

It's a harder way and it's come to claim her

And I always say, we should be together

And I can see below, 'cause there's something in here

And if you are gone, I will not belong here (belong, belong, belong)

And I started to hear it again

But this time it wasn't the end

And the room is so quiet, oh oh oh oh

And my heart is a hollow plain

For the devil to dance again

And the room is too quiet, oh oh oh oh

I was looking for the breath of a life

A little touch of a heavenly light

But all the choirs in my head sang, no oh oh oh" I clap as loud as possible for Jo. Her voice is just beautiful.

"Man we got some serious competition here!" Cinna says. The crowd agrees. Jo laughs.

"Alright green lantern, your turn". He jokes. Annie goes up.

A beat starts to her.

"A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes

I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out

You left me in the dark

No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight

In the shadow of your heart

And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat

I tried to find the sound

But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,

So darkness I became

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out

You left me in the dark

No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight

In the shadow of your heart

I took the stars from my eyes, and then I made a map

And knew that somehow I could find my way back

Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too

So I stayed in the darkness with you

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out

You left me in the dark

No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight

In the shadow of your heart

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out

You left me in the dark

No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight

In the shadow of your heart"

People clap for her like they did for Jo and Annie.

"Damn, are your friends like angels or something?" Cinna asks. Jo shrugs.

"No just people, special people" Clove says. The crowd laughs.

"Alright who's next?" He asks her.

"Miss Fish" she says smiling. Finch steps up and her voice is slightly raspy and that makes the song go perfectly, well in my opinion.

"Regrets collect like old friends

Here to relive your darkest moments

I can see no way, I can see no way

And all of the ghouls come out to play

And every demon wants his pound of flesh

But I like to keep some things to myself

I like to keep my issues drawn

It's always darkest before the dawn

And I've been a fool and I've been blind

I can never leave the past behind

I can see no way, I can see no way

I'm always dragging that horse around

Our love is pastured, such a mournful sound

Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground

So I like to keep my issues drawn

But it's always darkest before the dawn

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa

And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back

So shake him off, oh whoa

And I am done with my graceless heart

So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart

'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn

It's always darkest before the dawn

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa

And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back

So shake him off, oh whoa

And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back

And given half the chance would I take any of it back

It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone

It's always darkest before the dawn

Oh whoa, oh whoa...

And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't

So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road

And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope

It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat

'Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me

Looking for heaven, found the devil in me

Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me, yeah

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa

And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back

So shake him off, oh whoa

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa

And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back

So shake him off, oh whoa" The crowd loved it.

"Alight two more acts! Who wants to step up?" Cinna asks. Glimmer steps up, her flimsy pink dress barely cover her butt. I roll my eyes. The crowd cheers for her. Mostly guys. Surprisingly she does well not as good as Clove but still well.

"One more! Anybody?" Cinna asks. I walk up the stage. Clove and Jo rushing to the guy who picks the songs. Cinna gives me the mic. I stare at Jo and Clove who give me a thumbs up. I smile at them as the crowd becomes silent.

"Clinging to me

Like a last breath you would breathe

You were like home to me

I don't recognize the street

Please don't close your eyes

Don't know where to look without them

Outside the cars speed by

I never heard them until now

I know you care

I know it is always been there

But there's trouble ahead, I can feel it

You are just saving yourself when you hide it

Yeah, I know you care

I see it in the way you stare

As if there was trouble ahead and you knew it

I'll be saving myself from the ruin

And I know you care

I used to run down the stairs

To the door and I thought you were there

Do you shape through the comfort of us

Two lovers loved out of love

Oh, but I know you care

I know it is always been there

But there's trouble ahead, I can feel it

You are just saving yourself when you hide it

Yeah, I know you care

I see it in the way you stare

As if there was trouble ahead and you knew it

I'll be saving myself from the ruin

And know it wasn't always wrong

But I've never known a winter so cold

Now I don't warm my hands in your coat

But I still hope

'Cause this is how things ought to have been

And I know the worst of it wasn't all that it seemed

Why can't I dream

Why can't I dream

'Cause I know you care

And I know you care

I know you care

I know you care

I know it's always been there" Silence. I slowly open my eyes and cheers erupt through the crowd. I smile widely at the crowd.

"Amazing! Simply amazing! Like an angel!" Cinna cheers. I smile at him.

"Alright! Quiet down! Quite down" Cinna says. When there's silence he starts to speak.

"I called up these people for a reason, and one reason only. You get to decide who the best singer is from all these singers, they will all song a verse of their song and you will decide who it is" he points to a girl who sings her verse. It goes on and on until I'm head to head with Clove, Annie and Glimmer.

"Alright, lets heat this up a little bit" Cinna says.

"You will all choose a song at random from the booth and sing it. If the crowd likes it, your still in and if they don't you can have a free fictional card" Cinna jokes. I laugh.

Glimmer chooses a song called Applause by Lady Gaga. She of course has most the cheers so she's safe. Sadly. Clove sings a song called Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus. She ends up safe. Annie chooses a song called Royals by Lorde and I choose a song called Umbrella by Rihanna. The crowd goes crazy. Annie ends up off the stage. I hug her.

"Good luck" she whispers. I nod.

"Ok well keep doing this until the final two, once gain, to the booth!" Cinna says.

Glimmer chooses a song called Roayls by Lorde. I laugh at her sending winks to the crowd. Clove chooses a song called 12 through 15 by Mayday Parade. I pick a song called Burn by Ellie Goulding. I smile as the crowd goes wild. Honestly this mask is getting annoying. I hope we can reach 12 already so I can take it off.

"Tough competition" Cinna says. The crowd cheers for Glimmer. Less for Clove and more for me. I frown as Clove leaves the stage.

"Alright ladies, this is it, pick a song" Cinna says. I rush over and pick a song immediately. The song turns out to be Dirty Paws by Of Monsters and Men. Glimmer decides to sing Spectrum by Florence & The Machine. I finish out of breath as people become silent.

"Alright! How many of you like this young lady over here!" Cinna points to Glimmer and everyone cheers.

"How many of you liked this one!" He points to me. The crowd goes wild. I stay there shocked and the I smile. Glimmer stomps off.

"Alright, you have won, Congratulations! What's your name?" He asks me.

"That's a secret" I say and wink at the crowd.

"Alright! Back to dancing everybody" Cinna says.

I step off stage and bump into a blonde.

"Sorry!" I yell over the music. The guy turns and I would recognize those blue eyes anywhere. Cato.

"Found you" he says. I laugh.

"You were amazing up there" he compliments. My cheeks turn red.

A slow song comes on.

"Can I have this dance?" He asks. I giggle and nod. He takes my hand and lead me to the middle of the crowd. He puts his arms on my waist and I up mine around neck. Leaving a space between us. I look a his eyes as he stares into mine. 'I Know You Care' comes on.

"You know when I first met you, I felt like I finally found my soul mate" he whispers.

_Clinging to me_

_Like a last breath you would breathe_

_You were like home to me_

_I don't recognize the street_

"Is that so?" I tease him. I smile.

"Yeah, when I saw your eyes I knew I had to have you, because you had that fire, that attracts people, you attract people" he whispers.

_Please don't close your eyes_

_Don't know where to look without them_

_Outside the cars speed by_

_I never heard them until now_

"Doesn't seem like it" I whisper looking down.

"Katniss, why do you think call you those things? It's because they're jealous, jealous of your beauty" he whispers. I look up.

"Cato I'm bad news" I whisper thinking of HIM

_I know you care_

_I know it is always been there_

_But there's trouble ahead, I can feel it_

_You are just saving yourself when you hide it_

"Doesn't matter, I'll do anything for you, I'll stick with you, think and thin" he says looking into my eyes.

"What if you don't?" I ask looking into his eyes. Sincerity I them.

"I will" he promises.

_Yeah, I know you care_

_I see it in the way you stare_

_As if there was trouble ahead and you knew it_

_I'll be saving myself from the ruin_

_And I know you care_

"What if you leave? What if you never come back?" I ask him.

"I won't leave, I'll be there, always" he whispers.

_I used to run down the stairs_

_To the door and I thought you were there_

_Do you shape through the comfort of us_

_Two lovers loved out of love_

"What if I say I'll be yours?" I ask.

"Then I'll take care of you, no matter what" he whispers.

"No matter what?" I ask.

"No matter what" he assures. I smile sadly.

_Oh, but I know you care_

_I know it is always been there_

_But there's trouble ahead, I can feel it_

_You are just saving yourself when you hide it_

"What if I leave early? What if you leave early?" I ask.

"I'll come back, you will too won't you?" He asks.

"Yes" I whisper.

"If you do come back, I'll make sure you never leave" he whispers. I stay quiet.

_Yeah, I know you care_

_I see it in the way you stare_

_As if there was trouble ahead and you knew it_

_I'll be saving myself from the ruin_

"How come you find it hard to trust?" He asks.

"I've had complications in the past" I whisper looking down.

_And know it wasn't always wrong_

_But I've never known a winter so cold_

_Now I don't warm my hands in your coat_

_But I still hope_

"What kind I complications?" He asks.

"The worst I could dream of" I whisper.

"What would that be?" He asks. I look at his eyes and see curiosity and something else. He cares.

'_Cause this is how things ought to have been_

_And I know the worst of it wasn't all that it seemed_

_Why can't I dream?_

_Why can't I dream?_

"Nightmares, I was almost raped, but Marvel and Finnick helped me" I whisper.

"Good, your too beautiful to be bruised up" he whispers.

'_Cause I know you care_

_And I know you care_

_I know you care_

_I know you care_

"He said something before he dropped me off at my house" I whisper.

"What did he say?" He asks.

"He said, you liked me, is that true?"I whisper looking him in the eyes. He looks at my lips.

"Yes" he says. Then he leans in. His breath fans me. He kisses me. Its soft and meaningful.

_I know it's always been there_


End file.
